The present invention relates to a magnetic rack which can be easily assembled and firmly fixed. The magnetic rack is not subject to deformation caused by humidity. Also, the magnetic rack has beautiful appearance.
FIGS. 15 to 17 show a conventional magnetic rack including a wooden main body 8 formed with two channels 81 and two magnetic units 9 respectively installed in the channels 81. Each magnetic unit 9 is composed of a magnet 91 and two iron strips 92. When assembled, the magnet 91 is first adhered with the iron strips 92 by an adhesive. Then the magnetic units 9 are adhered in the channels 81 of the main body 8. The iron strips 92 slightly protrude from the main body 8 and the magnet 91 for attracting metallic tools, etc. The main body 8 is formed with several through holes 82 for bolts 83 to pass therethrough and lock the magnetic rack on a fixed article (such as a wall, cabinet, bench, etc.).
In manufacturing, the magnets 91 and the iron strips 92 and the magnetic units 9 and the main body 8 must be adhered to each other by the adhesive. Such procedure is quite troublesome and time-consuming so that the production efficiency can be hardly promoted. Furthermore, in the case that the magnetic unit 9 is loosely fitted in the channel 81, it will be easier to mount the magnetic unit 9. However, under such circumstance, the fixing force for the magnetic unit 9 will be insufficient and the magnetic unit 9 tends to detach from the main body 8 and drop down. In the case that the magnetic unit 9 is tightly fitted in the channel 81, the fixing force for the magnetic unit 9 will be increased. However, it will be uneasy to mount the magnetic unit 9 and the production efficiency will be affected. In addition, the magnets 91 are exposed to external side so that the black magnets 91 will affect the entire appearance of the magnetic rack.
Moreover, when mounted in a humid environment such as a kitchen, the wooden main body 8 of the magnetic rack tends to deform or even crack and damage.
In addition, the end faces of the iron strips 92 are totally attached to the metallic tools. When a kitchen tool such as a cutting knife is attracted by the iron strips 92, since water often remains on the cutting knife after washed, the remaining water will accumulate on the iron strips 92. As a result, after a long period of use, the iron strips 92 tend to rust. This leads to hygienic problem in use of the cutting knife.